HERMANO
by 5nami5
Summary: Despues del funeral de su madre, Edd piensa que esta solo en este mundo hasta que conoce a su hermano Kevin con quien inicia una relación incestuosa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada, unas pequeñas advertencias. No en este capitulo, pero si en los posteriores habrá shota incestuoso y quizá algo de rape pero eso esta en veremos.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Danny Antonucci.

Ignoro si estos son los apellidos reales de los personajes pero son los que mas usan en los fics y que mas me han agradado.

 **HERMANO**

 **Capítulo 1: Familia**

\- No te preocupes, es normal; es cosa de hermanos.

No era normal; lo sabía. Lo supo desde los 10 años, algo tarde realmente pero a final de cuentas: lo supo. Fue consciente cuando sus amigos de toda la vida se quedaron simplemente anonadados cuando él les planteo la cuestión, al contemplar sus rostros infantiles un poco perturbados tuvo que disimular que era una broma y pasar a otro tema más alegre.

Lo supo cuando veía a Sara convivir con Ed, a Eddy pelear con su hermano. Lo supo al ingresar a esa página anónima prohibida y realizó la pregunta al foro; lo supo al leer la infinidad de respuestas que le llegaron en minutos e inclusive tuvo que cerrar su cesión con prisa al ver ese último comentario de quien se ofrecía a llamar a la policía.

Lo sabía, ESO no era para nada normal, pero aun así lo seguía aceptando, porque él también lo disfrutaba.

* * *

Con ocho años cumplidos Eddward Marion era consciente de que su familia no era lo que muchos considerarían "normal". Sus poco ortodoxos orígenes se remontaban desde la alocada juventud de sus padres: Jonathan Graells y Aurora Marion.

Ambos prodigiosos hijos de familias adineradas que prometían un gran futuro. Aurora era alguien responsable y serena para tener solo 18 años, Jonathan por otro lado, aunque poseía madera para los negocios, prefería vivir sus mejores años disfrutando de viajar y festejar con amigos a estudiar el como liderar una compañía en un futuro lejano. Una fiesta en Nueva York cruzo sus destinos, la joven de hermoso y largo cabello negro solo acudió por cuestiones de alianzas laborales y presentarse ante la sociedad como la próxima heredera de su compañía, hecho que fue totalmente ignorado por el alocado chico pelirrojo y ojos del mismo color. Él solo se dedicó a mirar detenidamente su belleza, Aurora era de esas extrañas mujeres quienes aun conservaban un halo de inocencia.

La atracción fue instantánea y para infortunio de los Marion y suerte de Jonathan aquella fue la primera fiesta en la que ella acudía sin protección paternal y la primera en la que aceptaba bebidas alcohólicas.

El corazón de la joven se marchitó cuando al despertarse a la siguiente mañana la única compañía que encontró en el lado opuesto de la cama fue una nota con la frase: "gracias por la gran noche".

La pelinegra mantuvo en secreto ese episodio, sabia que sus padres como mínimo la mandarían a un convento. Secreto que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo cuando su periodo no aparecía y al acudir al médico, quien le practicó el examen más obvio y ver los resultados, no tardó en darle las felicitaciones; seria madre.

Tuvo que lidiar con las ofensas de sus padres, sus frases llenas de desilusión para al final llegar a un acuerdo. Ellos deseaban el aborto, un bebe a estas alturas seria algo totalmente inaceptable y sumamente improductivo, pero Aurora se negó rotundamente y acudió a la única persona que quizá la apoyaría en su decisión.

Siendo Graells un apellido sumamente reconocido no tuvo problemas en dar con su amante ocasional quien, sorpresivamente, tomo una decisión razonable: la apoyaría económicamente pero no se casaría y de momento no reconocería al hijo como suyo. Fue suficiente para Aurora a quien le había nacido un sentimiento maternal y con el "ayuda" de Jonathan criaría sola a ese niño. No obstante los padres de ambos jóvenes tenían otra idea en mente.

Si bien los Marion no deseaban a ese niño, los Graells sí. Sabían de sobra la fama de su hijo y de cierta manera agradecieron que la chica embarazada no resultará ser una prostituta o una modelo idiota sino una joven de buena familia, bella e inteligente. Pese al riesgo de la edad, ese bebe nacería con buenos genes. Asi, Aurora tenia la ilusión de irse de su casa para vivir sola con su hijo pero tanto los lideres de ambas familias como el mismo Jonathan sabían que eso jamás pasaría.

El día 11 de Noviembre a la 1:42 am, el medico ginecobstetra junto al pediatra le dieron la fatal noticia a la chica: su niño había tenido algunas complicaciones que concluyeron en su muerte. A la misma hora los Graells recibían los documentos de custodia total de Kevin Graells Marion.

Jonathan siguió con su vida del mismo modo por los próximos dos años; solo en contadas ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar si no habría lastimado mucho a la inocente mujer. Con 20 años cumplidos, siendo el mas joven de la familia, su padre lo internó en el mundo de los negocios como practicante. El éxito era parte de su ser y pese a continuar con su rutina llena de placeres siempre ponía en alto a la compañía.

Durante ese tiempo, poco supo de los Marion, según la Bolsa de Valores les iba muy bien. El caprichoso destino volvió a encontrarlos en otra reunión. En cuanto la vio bailar alegremente, la atracción regresó pero esta vez no fue recibido del mismo modo. Aurora también había cambiado, de ser alguien madura paso a ser muy cautelosa en la elección de la compañía. Por sus citas subsecuentes supo de su periodo de depresión cuando se enteró de la muerte de su esperado bebé. Cada vez que ella comentaba el asunto, él cambiaba la plática. En su quinta cita, esta vez quien despertó solo en la cama fue él con la misma frase de hacia dos años: "gracias por la gran noche".

A diferencia de sus hijos, los lideres de cada familia se mantenían en contacto de vez en cuando, fue asi como los Marion supieron que el primogénito de su hija resulto alguien sano, bello y ya se podría decir que inteligente para su edad, por dicho motivo, en esta ocasión cuando su heredera les notificó el resultado positivo de su prueba de embarazo, no se opusieron en lo mas mínimo y la apoyaron en todo para dicha y felicidad de ella. En ese ambiente lleno de aceptación y amor nació Eddward Marion. Del nacimiento de este solo fueron notificados los padres de Jonathan. Los años pasaron y para beneplácito de ambas familias, cada niño resultó ser excepcional a su manera.

Aurora se dedicó en completo a su hijo; si bien debía trabajar, el tiempo que sobraba lo pasaba con Eddward a quien se formó como un niño tierno, sincero y sobretodo educado. Mostró una gran inteligencia que fue el orgullo de toda la familia quienes lo amaban sin reparos.

Lamentablemente para el pelinegro su cuento de hadas termino muy rápido; comenzando con la muerte de sus abuelos, cuando él solo tenía 4. Por ende su madre debió liderar los negocios; desafortunadamente no dio el ancho y las compañías rivales la mandaron a la bancarrota. Renunciaron a los lujos pero vivían decentemente, todo hubiera ido bien de no haber sido por ese diagnóstico tardío de cáncer de mama y el rápido deceso de su madre cuatro años después.

No era muy consciente de lo que sucedía, solo lloraba porque su mama estaba en aquella caja dormida y no parecía querer despertar. No paraba de llorar hasta que escuchó una voz a su lado.

\- Esta muerta

\- ¿Eh? – Junto a él se encontraba un niño un poco mas alto, de cabello pelirrojo, vestido con un traje parecido al suyo y con un semblante un poco tétrico. El día del funeral de su madre conoció a su hermano: Kevin.

* * *

 **Lo se, es corto pero necesitaba que entendieran el contexto de como son familia. La infancia de Kevin es un punto y a parte por lo que no la he colocado aquí. Sin mas, los invito a comentar si les ha gustado la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un comentario en el grupo "kevedd" de face, espero este capi sea de su agrado y sin mas les invito a leer.**

 **CAPITULO 2: PADRE Y HERMANO**

El característico BSO de la película psicosis fue el sonido que lo despertó aquella mañana de martes, era el timbre en su móvil designado a su madre. Anoche había cerrado un trato con empresarios alemanes y que mejor manera para celebrar que unas cuantas cervezas alemanas junto a la compañía de exóticas mujeres de la misma nacionalidad. Su festejo concluyó a las 4:00 am.

En ocasiones pasadas la resaca y el sueño solían atosigarlo por al menos medio día. Dichos malestares desaparecieron mágicamente, cuando su madre de la manera más frívola posible le notificó sobre el reciente fallecimiento de Aurora Marion. Les había perdido la pista por bastante tiempo y esa mañana se puso al corriente sobre los últimos 8 años de la madre de su hijo.

Eran las 8:00 am, seguramente la niñera ya habría llevado a Kevin a la escuela. Escuchó atentamente el noticiero donde exhibían una bella foto de la difunta mujer, solo le dedicaron pocos minutos y rápidamente pasaron a otro acontecimiento mas trascendental. Apagó el aparato para estar en silencio un momento. Necesitaba meditar las palabras dichas por su madre.

* * *

 _\- Aurora murió_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Fue ayer en la tarde. Cancer de mama, al parecer._

 _\- Espera madre, ve mas despacio._

 _\- Estas con resaca, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¡¿Qué rayos importa eso ahora?!_

 _\- Jonathan, por todos los cielos ya te hemos advertido que no combines tu diversión con el trabajo puedes poner en riesgo el futuro de la compañía y…_

 _\- ¡Maldición madre, dime lo de Aurora!_

 _\- Ya te lo he dicho, ha muerto. Sobreestime a la chica, antes de morir se quedó en la quiebra, una lástima, el monopolio de los Marion era muy basto y con Kevin como hijo legitimo pudimos haber tomado el liderazgo._

 _\- No has cambiado madre, no me llamas solo para avisarme de su muerte, te conozco, ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Eres astuto, pues bien no me agradan los rodeos. Tienes otro hijo_

 _\- … ¿Qué?_

 _\- Hace unos años, 8 para ser exactos te volviste a acostar con ella ¿no?_

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _\- Los Marion nos lo contaron. De tu noche de pasión, Aurora se embarazó nuevamente. Esta vez ellos se quedaron con la custodia._

 _\- ¿Cómo… como es posible?_

 _\- Quiero que acojas al niño._

 _\- … ¿Eh?_

 _\- Tuvimos suerte, nuestro Kevin es un haz en los deportes, es muy bien parecido y bastante inteligente para sus 10 años, pero ese niño, los Marion definitivamente tienen buenos genes. Investigue y ese niño tiene un IQ de 165. ¿Te imaginas la personalidad de Kevin junto a la inteligencia de ese mocoso? No tendremos rivales_

 _\- ¿Solo por eso lo quieres madre?_

 _\- ¿Y por que más? Deshazte de esa maldita resaca y compra el primer boleto a Londres, no será difícil obtener la custodia._

 _\- …_

* * *

Obviamente aceptaría al hijo de Aurora, es decir, su segundo hijo. Con el paso del tiempo, Jonathan había desarrollado cierta madurez; sus fiestas y encuentros fortuitos habían disminuido en gran medida, incluso procuraba dedicarle algo de tiempo a su hijo. Como adulto medianamente responsable se percató de que la única mujer en haberle despertado cierto sentimiento parecido al amor había sido Aurora Marion.

Sacó a Kevin de su clase y con la ayuda de la niñera, tenían listas las maletas en poco tiempo, después de todo seria un viaje corto. Intentó explicarle la situación de la manera más fácil, para su fortuna el menor solo le respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente que ayudaría a su pequeño hermano en todo lo necesario para adaptarse a su nueva vida. De ser mejor padre Jonathan habría advertido el atípico comportamiento de Kevin quien no se asombró de tener mas familia o siquiera preguntar por su madre.

* * *

El hecho de ser su única amiga no era sinónimo de ser la mejor.

Vanessa Robinson mujer de 30 años, castaña, estatura promedio, con una delgadez casi calaverica y con el sueño frustrado de ser una famosa cantante debido a su estridente voz, pasaba sus días entreteniéndose con los chismes de sus conocidos. Decidió acercarse a Aurora cuando se enteró de quien era esta y ciertamente simpatizó con ella y con su historia.

La joven pelinegra podía ser muy reservada con los hombres, pero confiaba tontamente en cualquier mujer a quien llegará a conocer escasamente, por ende, al poco rato de ser amigas Vanessa supo el nombre del padre del pequeño Eddward. En su momento quiso ventilar el dato a medio Liverpool, pero se contuvo. Secretos como esos, son parecidos a los buenos vinos, entre mas tiempo pasa, mejor es su sabor y costo.

Sus esfuerzos cuidando al mocoso y tener que ayudar a su "amiga" cuando tenía las quimioterapias fueron gratamente recompensados. Una semana antes de su muerte, la ojiazul postrada en cama le cedió los derechos de custodia total de su mas grande amor. Vanessa sabía que haría en cuanto el cáncer consumiera el último aliento de la chica. No se imaginó que fuera el mismo Jonathan Graells quien se presentaría ante ella en la recepción del funeral y le ofreciera el trato que ella pensaba formularle.

A lo largo de los años la avara mujer, despilfarró los 80 millones de euros obtenidos al entregar la custodia de Eddward. La única vez que se arrepintió de su egoísta decisión fue en su lecho de muerte cuando sin un céntimo en la cartera, nadie la vio morir. Quizá de haber conservado al niño, no habría muerto en soledad.

* * *

Sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar ya le empezaban a arder y aun tenia mas lagrimas por derramar, lo sentía en su corazón. Detuvo momentáneamente su pesar cuando ese niño se paró junto a él e inmediatamente después su tía Vanessa lo tomó bruscamente de la mano, con la excusa de darle una noticia muy importante. Eso había pasado hacia pocos minutos, ahora un hombre visiblemente adinerado, pelirrojo y con un semblante un tanto simpático se presentaba como su padre biológico.

Solo en una ocasión, externó su curiosidad por el paradero de su padre porque obviamente debía tener uno. La escueta respuesta de su madre fue: "Descuida amor, no lo necesitas, me tienes a mí". El tono en aquella frase fue tan cortante que el menor no deseo investigar más.

Estaba aturdido ante tal descubrimiento, no podía ser una mentira, es decir, su tía Vanessa se lo estaba corroborando, pero ese hombre quien aseguraba ser su padre no representaba mas que un total extraño para él.

\- ¿No te alegra corazón? Ya no estarás solo. Te irás a vivir con tu padre a Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Eh? - Entonces las lágrimas que esperaban el momento oportuno para salir nuevamente emergieron con la noticia. Por lo general, su llanto era silencioso y podría calificarse hasta como hermoso, ahora lloraba como cualquier niño de su edad: sonoramente y con bastante mucosidad saliendo por sus orificios nasales. De repente sintió como era cálidamente abrazado, de manera gentil y dulce, casi como lo hacia su mami.

\- Disculpa por no haber estado contigo todos estos años hijo mío. Peor aún, no estuve cuando veías a tu madre enferma y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. Pero ahora te compensaré, no sufrirás esto solo, me tienes a mi y a tu hermano.

Correspondió el abrazo y misteriosamente ese desconocido se convirtió en su padre.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su madre y su inesperada mudanza a otro país. A su llegada, no fue la enorme mansión, ni los lujos lo que le conmocionó sino la inesperada dinámica familiar diametralmente opuesta a la que estaba acostumbrado. De entrada, sus abuelos a quienes solo había visto a su llegada, no lo recibieron con besos y abrazos como sus abuelos maternos, más bien daba la impresión de ser evaluado. Por sus expresiones, similares a las de sus profesores, el pequeño podía aseverar que aprobó, aunque no sabía muy bien que.

Su padre podía tener la mejor intención, pero no parecía querer ponerla en práctica. Permanecieron juntos solo dos días, posteriores a los cuales descubrió lo adicto al trabajo que este era. Al despertar ya se había marchado a laborar y su llegada a veces se prolongaba a altas horas de la madrugada. En esporádicas ocasiones podía conversar y mostrarle su afecto que era bien recibido, por eso no podía odiarlo.

El más difícil era su hermano Kevin, pensó que la diferencia de edad no importaría mucho; solo eran dos años, pero este resultó ser alguien algo distante y frio; si bien no le agredía de ningún modo, tampoco le prestaba atención. Ni en la escuela ni en la casa. Varias veces intentó jugar con él, pero siempre era sutilmente rechazado.

Encontró un refugio en la escuela, donde rápidamente fue colocado en una clase avanzada. Las lecciones y todo el conocimiento le eran muy gratos, lograba olvidar un poco su actual situación y evitar anhelar los días con su familia materna. Por desgracia no consiguió congeniar con los otros niños. Eddward rápidamente calificó a sus compañeros como "adultos en versión miniatura".

Por suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo solo. A los pocos días de haber ingresado al prestigioso Plantel, en el área de receso que era la misma para todos los estudiantes, conoció a dos niños muy alegres con quienes compartía el nombre: Edward Skypper, "Eddy" y Edward Horace, "Ed".

Ambos se acercaron con curiosidad cuando lo vieron construir un pequeño coche de carreras con el material de sus talleres. Simpatizaron instantáneamente pese a sus personalidades totalmente contradictorias. Eddy podía llegar a ser alguien muy ambicioso y avaricioso (por algo era el hijo de un famoso banquero) e inclusive llegaba a formular planes para ganar dinero de sus congéneres, planes que por lo regular dependían de su habilidad para crear cosas, fuera de eso era muy cómico.

No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero Ed le agradaba más, este solo mostraba interés por los monstruos de los cuentos de hadas y por la salsa, si, el condimento. Casi todo mundo sabía que sus padres se debatían seriamente en que la próxima líder de su empresa farmacéutica seria su hermana Sara y no él, siendo el primogénito. A Ed esto no le importaba, aunque se lo restregaran en la cara, intentando hacerle bullying. De hecho, también compartían eso: el acoso escolar.

La madre de Eddy era reconocida por su belleza y su padre también era atractivo: Eddy no. Bajo de estatura aun para su edad, un poco regordete y con tres marcas en su parietal derecho, constantemente era molestado.

El mismo, quien fue rebautizado por Eddy con el mote de "Doble- D" para diferenciarlo de sus amigos, era criticado por su debilidad física en deportes y apariencia frágil similar a la de una niña. Acoso que aumentó cuando se corrió el dato que Kevin era su hermano y este era un haz en los deportes aunado al hecho de que el pelirrojo permanecía indiferente ante el acoso.

Su decepción ante su hermano se acrecentó al darse cuenta que este también molestaba a sus amigos. Eddy le confesó su total desagrado por su familiar porque aparte del bullying, a sus ojos, Kevin parecía sentirse en otro nivel además de ser un amargado. Intentó defender a su familiar, pero no encontró como refutar esa teoría.

Y así el tiempo transcurría, sin poder entablar algún lazo afectivo con Kevin, en su momento, Doble – D pensó que la relación se estancaría en ese punto, hasta aquella noche de viernes.

* * *

Su hora de dormir era a las 9:00 pm; una hora más tarde de lo acostumbrado con su madre, por tanto, desde las 8:30 ya estaba cansando y a la hora indicada descansaba plácidamente; pocas eran las ocasiones en las que se despertaba a media noche, casi siempre dormía de corrido, pero una increíble sed lo despertó. Se levantó con cuidado pues la habitación contigua era la de Kevin y no deseaba despertarlo; caminó sigilosamente frente a su puerta intentando ser silencioso, cuando escuchó un sonido raro.

\- ¡Ahhhh…. – Provenía de la recamara de su familiar, detuvo inmediatamente su caminar, existía algo raro en ese sonido- ¡Ngh!

Lo volvió a escuchar más claro esta vez, sí, parecía como si algo le estuviera doliendo. Recordó a su madre en el hospital y aquellas veces cuando el medicamento no era suficiente.

Abrir esa puerta fue el primero error de Eddward

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi. Unas cuantas aclaraciones. Si bien Kevin bullea a Eddy y Ed, cuando los ve junto a Edd simplemente ignora a este.

El monopolio de Jonathan es algo así como los Slim, tienen varias compañías fuertes en el mercado, de su propiedad. De hecho, varios de los padres de los compañeros de Kevin y Edd son subalternos de Jonathan. Efectivamente, eso convertiría a estos dos en los mas influyentes de sus respectivas clases. No lo considero spoiler así que lo diré: Kevin si es muy popular entre sus compañeros pero Edd debido a su personalidad pasiva y apariencia débil no es tomado en cuenta como líder.

Contestando a Meri Hany: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en serio, el hecho de que te tomaras la molestia me halaga bastante. No te preocupes a mi también me encantan este tipo de relaciones (solo en la ficción) y siempre quise escribir algo así. Te agradezco la critica, quizá se deba a que en esa ocasión me estaba muriendo de sueño haciendo la revisión y por eso estaban esos errores, espero que este tenga mejor redacción.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: SECRETO**

Intuía que algo andaba mal cuando el reloj marcaba las 8:15 am y su nuevo joven amo no bajaba a desayunar. Esperó. Confirmó su presentimiento cuando las manecillas se movieron a las 8:30 am. El pequeño Eddward parecía un reloj suizo, durante su mes de estancia cada mañana sin importar el día, se levantaba a las 8:00 am en punto, sin necesidad de despertadores. Uno de los tantos aspectos que le agradaban de su persona.

Preocupada, subió a su habitación, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta alguna entró esperando lo peor. Su corazón dejó de palpitar velozmente cuando lo observó dormir plácidamente en su cama. Supuso que quizá se trataría de una fiebre o gripa, le tomó la temperatura, pero el aparato marcó 36.5°C. Se le veía normal pero tenía la angustia de que se tratara de alguna enfermedad grave así que intentó despertarlo.

\- Joven Eddward, despierte

\- Déjalo dormir, solo está cansado – Su taquicardia regresó abruptamente cuando advirtió la presencia del hijo mayor en la puerta de la habitación, mirándola, de nuevo con esos ojos.

\- Pero…

\- Dormimos tarde por estar jugando, despertará sólo. Sírveme el desayuno, tengo hambre. – Casi podía asegurar que una sonrisa un poco perversa se asomó en el rostro de Kevin cuando pronunció lo anterior.

\- Como usted ordene.

Emma Wilson tenía 15 años de ser niñera y durante ese tiempo había convivido con todo tipo de niños acaudalados; por eso cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar para Jonathan Graells no se negó. La paga era muy buena, su jefe no caía en el cliché de "esclavizador" y la distancia a su hogar era corta, sus colegas en variadas ocasiones quisieron disuadirla de aceptar siempre con el mismo argumento: "el problema no es el trabajo sino el niño, es muy raro". A Emma le parecía ridículo querer adjudicarle a un simple infante características como: "amenazante" "perturbador" e incluso llegó a escuchar "pervertido", si bien la razón de que los Graells no conservaban por mucho tiempo una trabajadora era precisamente porque sus congéneres no deseaban estar cerca del heredero, ella se tomó eso como un reto personal.

Con pocas semanas cuidándolo, Kevin le parecía más bien alguien introvertido. Cuando no tenía clases extras, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su habitación escuchando música y con un letrero de no molestar, no lo tachaba de antisocial porque sabia de sobra la popularidad que tenia en el Instituto, la mujer se llegaba a preguntar si el verdadero problema no seria el padre a quien de vez en cuando veía llegar con diferentes acompañantes femeninas, afortunadamente era su hora de salida y el menor ya dormía.

Emma descubriría, para su horror, que sus compañeras no estaban del todo equivocadas. Una tarde cuando se dedicaba a limpiar el cuarto del pelirrojo, notó un desnivel en el piso de madera del armario, intrigada exploró y se encontró con un compartimento que guardaba a su vez una caja. Estaba por abrirla, cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca. Kevin estaba al lado suyo.

\- Eso no esta bien Emma, no debes estar husmeando las cosas de los demás.

\- ¡Joven! – Ante el susto, dejó caer la caja que el pelirrojo levantó. Ella tenia 50 años y él solo 10, no entendía como esa mirada podía infundirle tanto temor. Esos no eran los ojos de un niño inocente, había maldad ahí.

\- Si ya acabaste te sugiero que salgas de mi habitación.

\- Eh… si, joven si me permi…

\- No te metas en donde no te llamen Emma. No quiero que esto se repita, supongo que hasta tú sabes que si algo está escondido es porque no cualquiera puede verlo.

De haberse tratado de otro mocoso, la niñera lo habría callado y dejado las cosas en claro pero algo le evitaba pronunciar palabras. Sintiéndose como una tonta hizo una reverencia para alejarse y entonces el mismo Kevin le respondió su duda. "¿Por qué no puedo responderle?"

\- Por cierto, puedes irte temprano me parece que tu hijo …. ¿Patrick? Hoy tiene su obra de teatro. Solo prepárame la comida.

\- ¿Cómo sabe de…

\- Mi padre tiene tu curriculum en su computadora y créeme ahora con un nombre y una foto puedes saber lo que quieras de cada persona. Sus hijos, que hace, que edad tienen, a que escuela van. Imagínate que mas puedo hacer con una tarjeta de crédito.

\- ….

\- Esto no volverá a suceder, ¿verdad Emma?

\- No, joven

\- Me agradas y me fastidia tener que adaptarme a una niñera nueva, siempre y cuando no te metas donde no te llamen, no tendrás problemas.

\- ….

\- Tengo antojo de hamburguesas

\- ….

\- ¡EMMA!

\- ¡En un momento!

Fue su instinto de supervivencia que la dejó muda. Tuvo deseos de renunciar pero ese mismo instinto le auguraba que de hacerlo sería peor. Entonces adoptó una filosofía totalmente ajena a su personalidad: "se hizo de la vista gorda". Con ese nuevo pensamiento logró laborar sin mas inconvenientes, hasta la llegada de Eddward Marion a la familia.

El pelinegro era el total opuesto a su hermano. Lindo, tierno, educado y sobretodo inocente. Se ganó inmediatamente su cariño, en ocasiones el mismo pequeño se ofrecía a ayudarla con la limpieza del hogar, parecía que su hobby fuera la pulcritud.

El corazón de Emma se mantuvo tranquilo al notar el nulo interés del pelirrojo en él. Pero sabia que tarde o temprano ese monstruo disfrazado de niño lo querría lastimar. Esa vez decidió que de algún modo ayudaría a que eso no ocurriera.

Decepcionada de si misma, resolvió hablar con Eddward a solas en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

Es justo decir que ningún niño sano de 8 años habría sabido interpretar correctamente aquella escena, pero al menos presentirían que algo andaba mal y se alejarían de ahí, no así con Doble-D cuya inteligencia era inversamente proporcional a su inocencia.

Para el pelinegro; ver a su hermano sentado en su cama, sin ropa por debajo de su cintura con su miembro entre sus manos, escuchando por medio de sus audífonos una película porno (que en su momento no notó), dicho escenario solo podía significar una cosa: Kevin se estaba haciendo un examen físico. Similar a como los médicos examinaban a su madre, aunque él nunca estuvo presente, era consciente de que el paciente debía descubrirse la parte de su cuerpo a revisar. Evidentemente su hermano estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de alguna página de salud por medio de su lap top y usaba sus audífonos para no importunar. Se sintió apenado ante su intromisión y más cuando observó el gesto de disgusto en la cara del contrario.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Tembló un poco al escuchar el enojo en su voz. Kevin jamás le había demostrado un sentimiento a parte de la indiferencia.

\- Di… discúlpame, no quise molestarte, te escuché en el pasillo y pensé que estarías enfermo. Debí haber tocado, lamento el inconveniente, me retiro. Descansa- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró para salir de la habitación, se sorprendió al sentir la mano fría del pelirrojo tomando su muñeca impidiendo que tomara el pomo de la puerta.

\- Ey espera, no me lo creo. No tienes idea de que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? – No entendía muy bien la pregunta, lo miró desconcertado unos segundos para después ruborizarse al percatarse de que su hermano seguía sin ropa interior y ante ese rápido vistazo también percibió como del miembro de Kevin salía un líquido blanco, quizá por eso se estaba explorando porque no parecía normal.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?!

\- Deberías vestirte y contestando a tu pregunta creía que te estabas haciendo un chequeo médico. ¿No era así?

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Esa risa burlona le incomodó sobremanera pero al menos lo había soltado.

\- No es bueno burlarse de los demás- Era malo confrontando a las personas por lo que pronunció la frase tímidamente y jugando con sus dedos.

\- Lo siento, pero no tenía idea de lo tonto que podías ser.

\- No me llames así – El hecho de escucharlo disculparse le emocionó y le dio alas para seguir defendiéndose.

\- Esta bien, ven Eddward y cierra la puerta.

\- ¿Eh? Pero yo ya me iba, es tarde y no quiero…

\- Quieres acercarte más a mí, para ser buenos hermanos, ¿no?

Alzó su vista, antes fija en el suelo, miró a su familiar quien por primera vez desde su llegada le estaba prestando atención y le dirigía la palabra con visible interés.

\- ¡Si! ¡quiero que nos llevemos bien!

\- Entonces ven. Vamos a jugar algo que solo se hace entre hermanos.

\- ¿Un juego? ¿A esta hora?

\- Este tipo de juegos se disfrutan mejor de noche.

\- ¿Estabas jugando?

\- Si, pero ahora que llegaste, no tendré que jugar jamás solo. Ven - Le extendió la mano. Eddward lo descubriría años más tarde, pero aquella noche en ese preciso momento tenía dos opciones, no una como pensó en su momento. La mano de Kevin y la puerta detrás de él. De haber elegido la puerta, la historia posiblemente se acabaría aquí pero obviamente el pelinegro no dudó en tomar la mano que se le ofrecía. Se sintió realmente feliz cuando el pelirrojo entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Cerró los ojos cual chica enamorada.

\- Vamos a igualar las cosas- Rápidamente esa felicidad desapareció para dar paso al miedo y la incertidumbre cuando Kevin le bajó sin reparo alguno su pantalón del pijama.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? – Intentó volver a vestirse no obstante la mano de su hermano lo detuvo, inevitablemente su fuerza era mayor.

Con el pantalón a nivel de la entrepierna, las manos de Kevin se deslizaron lentamente para cubrir las suyas y después subir lentamente por sus brazos, delineándolos con sus dedos. Ante tal contacto su corazón se aceleró como loco, nadie lo había tocado de esa manera y de cierto modo le incomodaba, no le gustaba. Temeroso cerró fuertemente sus orbes a la par de comenzar a temblar. Las manos de su hermano se posaron en sus mejillas.

\- Abre los ojos y mírame.

\- … - Lo hizo lentamente porque eso no sonó como una petición sino como una orden.

\- Te has sentido solo todo este tiempo. Lo sé, te he observado, intentas engañarte con la patética amistad que tienes con tus ñoños amigos y con el poco tiempo que Padre te dedica. Pero tonto y tontorron tienen familia propia y una vez que salen de la escuela tú pasas a segundo lugar y la verdad es que nuestro padre a veces ni se acuerda de nuestra existencia.

\- No es…

\- Si, si es verdad. Pero todavía estoy yo, tu hermano. Tenemos un lazo que nadie podrá romper, me dedicare a protegerte y a valorarte. Si estoy a tu lado, jamás estarás solo. – No sabia la razón a ciencia cierta, pero al ver como acercaba su rostro al suyo, ocasionó que de nueva cuenta cerrará sus ojos. Kevin acomodó su cara en el cuello del pequeño, aspirando su aroma mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello. – Pero para que podamos ser así de unidos tienes que hacerme unos favores, hay cosas que solo los hermanos pueden hacer por sus hermanos. ¿Aceptas?

Olvidó donde se encontraba, olvidó que él y su acompañante estaban semidesnudos, olvidó su entorno. Se dejó envolver por esas bellas palabras y promesas tan esperanzadoras. Realmente tenía mas tiempo sintiéndose sumido en la soledad, desde que su madre fue internada, debió volverse un niño fuerte y obligarse a estar menos tiempo con su adorada familia. Asintió con la cabeza para después confirmarlo.

\- Si quiero

La mirada perversa que expresó Kevin no sería conocida por nadie hasta muchos años después. Se apartó ligeramente del cómodo lugar donde su rostro se encontraba.

\- Bien dicho, entonces quítate los pantalones y tu ropa interior.

\- …

\- Eddward

\- Esta bien

Delicadamente se despojó de su ropa, para dejarla perfectamente doblada en una de las sillas. Seguía avergonzado y temeroso, sin embargo, Kevin le había prometido protegerlo. Le creía.

\- Pareces una mujer con esos modales tuyos. Perfecto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada - Observó como Kevin subía a la cama para quedar sentado en la orilla con sus pies bailando en el aire. - Siéntate aquí

El pelirrojo palmeo sus piernas, Edd no comprendió y tomo asiento a su lado. Ante lo cual fue rápidamente corregido, siendo acomodado entre las piernas del mayor, de manera que su trasero apenas tenía espacio en la cama y sus penes quedaron casi juntos. Había prometido obedecerlo, no obstante, esta cercanía le disgustaba. Lagrimas se asomaban por sus orbes. Hizo ademán de moverse, la presión de las manos contrarias en su cadera lo evitaron.

\- Kevin, es que esto no…

\- Me lo prometiste

\- Es que … no me gusta

\- Te gustará, lo prometo. Te gustará tanto que después no querrás parar.

\- ¡Pero, es que…

\- No me dejes solo. Te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Te deseo hermano. - Sus manos afianzaron el agarre que tenia sobre los hombros de Kevin al verlo esconder su cara en su pecho. Su temor disminuyó al escuchar esa palabra: "hermano".

\- Perdóname, haré lo que me digas.

\- Estupendo. No te asustes, este tipo de juegos sirven para conocernos mejor y para hacernos sentir bien. ¿Nunca has tocado tu pene?

\- … - Era ingenuo pero no idiota, sabia a que parte de su cuerpo se refería, siempre consideró que su única finalidad era la eliminación y no mas. ¿Para que tocarlo? – No

\- Entonces esta será tu primera vez. Voy a acariciar tu pene junto al mío y verás lo bien que se siente.

\- ¿Me vas a tocar ahí? Pero ese lugar está sucio

\- Claro que no. Tú eres alguien muy limpio y yo también. Siéntate bien y cierra los ojos, yo hago el resto.

\- D... de acuerdo

Acató las indicaciones sin soltarse de sus hombros. Se contuvo de no escaparse cuando experimentó el tacto de la mano fría de su hermano que unía los dos miembros a la par que la comenzaba a bajar y subir por la extensión de ambos. Seguía sin agradarle, empeoro cuando aquel liquido blanco espeso volvió a salir. Estaba a punto de detenerlo, cuando al abrir los ojos se topo con los de Kevin quien lo miraba fijamente: sonriendo.

Su hermano, cerró los ojos mientras movía su cabeza hacia atrás, fue ahí que Edd lo sintió por primera vez. Un cosquilleo agradable en su pene que nunca había experimentado. Esa sensación aumentó cuando su hermano incrementó la velocidad de las caricias.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! – Aumentó cuando lo escuchó gemir.

\- ¡Ngh! ¡Kev… - No supo en que momento él mismo se encontraba emitiendo sonidos similares. Notaba su rostro rojo y pequeñas lagrimas en el. Apenado se cubrió la boca que el pelirrojo no tardó en descubrir.

\- Se siente bien, ¿no? Déjalo salir- El desastre ocurrió cuando llegó la urgencia de orinar

\- ¡Ke… kevin, para… qui… quiero ir al baño! – Pero este solo le regresó una mirada maliciosa y siguió el vaivén con más rapidez , sujetándolo fuertemente- ¡Por fa… ahhhhh!

Aquel liquido viscoso salió de su propio pene cuando sintió un espasmo en todo su cuerpo. El cual emergió nuevamente del miembro de Kevin a los pocos segundos después. No entendía la razón de sentirse cansado como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio.

\- Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

\- Si – Sonrió alegre por que al fin tendría el hermano que siempre quiso. Exhausto y con la mente en blanco se dejó caer en los hombros del pelirrojo, quien lo abrazó fuertemente. Esa embriagadora calidez fue su sentencia. El correspondió el gesto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias Meri Hany, tus comentarios son mi inspiración para seguir esta historia, ojala te haya agradado el capitulo. Quizás tarde un poco mas para subir el que sigue, pero te adelanto que se viene mucho shota. Haciendo spoiler a mi propia historia, creo que es prudente mencionar que no toda la trama se desarrollará siendo los prota unos niños, llegará el momento en que crecerán.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: KODAMA Y KAPPA**

 _Había una vez un kodama que vivía solo cerca de un lago. No siempre fue así, por un tiempo estuvo acompañado de todos sus amigos, pero el paso del hombre en esa zona los hizo desaparecer uno a uno. Todos los días salía en busca de más como él, aunque siempre regresaba triste y sin éxito._

 _Pasó el tiempo y el mismo hombre que lo había arrinconado a la soledad le trajo la felicidad de la compañía. Los aldeanos le dedicaron un templo, si bien la urbanización le había restado la majestuosidad que en épocas anteriores gozaba, el pequeño terreno de bosque que aún se preservaba era el orgullo de las personas._

 _El templo era muy visitado, continuamente le eran dejadas ofrendas y en variadas ocasiones escuchaba los rezos que le eran dirigidos. Lamentablemente no podía darles mas dinero, suerte en el amor o en el trabajo pero procuraba que el aire, el sonido de los arboles con el viento y el aroma de las flores fuera lo suficientemente relajante como para aliviar sus penares._

 _El pequeño kodama nunca albergó sentimiento alguno de odio hacia quien le quitó a sus amigos y ahora incluso los amaba. Sus salidas en búsqueda de compañeros cesaron, hasta que una tarde lluviosa un kappa se presentó en su recinto. Feliz le ofreció alojamiento el tiempo deseado a lo que el kappa aceptó gustoso. Ambos se hicieron amigos muy cercanos._

 _La felicidad del espíritu se quebrantó cuando escuchó el llanto de muchos padres. Ahora los rezos no solicitaban riquezas o parejas sino a sus seres amados en casa. Bastantes niños habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Desconsolado por no poder ser de ayuda le contó lo sucedido a su amigo quien le reconfortó: "No te preocupes, ya volverán"_

 _Pero las palabras del kappa no se cumplieron y los infantes seguían esfumándose. Atormentado, intentó salir del templo y del bosque para buscar por su cuenta, a sabiendas de que se debilitaría o incluso podría morir, a tiempo fue detenido por un baku._

" _Morirás si sales del bosque"_

 _El asombró por conocer a un segundo ser similar pasó a segundo plano. La desdicha era su principal emoción ahora. Decaído le relató lo acontecido en su amado pueblo._

" _Me siento inútil de no hacer nada por los pobres seres humanos, están sufriendo y no sé como ayudar"_

" _¿No lo sabes? Si expulsaras al kappa de tu templo, todo regresaría a la normalidad"_

" _¿A mi amigo?"_

" _Los niños son el alimento favorito de los kappa. Todo ese dolor se ha manifestado en pesadillas, por eso he venido, me he dado un festín"_

 _El kodama no podía ni quería creer tal afirmación, y así, cegado por su amor evitó la realidad. Las personas comenzaron a irse de ese pueblo, lo habían tachado de estar maldito. El templo fue abandonado pero esta vez el kodama no se sentía solo porque su amigo estaba con él._

" _Así estamos mejor" le dijo el yokai._

" _Pobre e ingenuo espíritu" pensó el baku al verlos abrazados desde lejos._

* * *

Curioso. ¿Por qué había soñado con eso?, si no mal recordaba aquel fue el último cuento que le había leído su difunta madre cuando aun estaba sana. Se sentía cansado y con el cuerpo pesado, como si no hubiera dormido. Giró su vista hacia su reloj, alarmado, se levantó de la cama al ver la hora. No podía ser posible, ¿tanto había dormido? Ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Presuroso se vistió y alistó para bajar a desayunar, afortunadamente era sábado y hoy no tenia clases extras sino hasta en la tarde. Detuvo su mano en seco cuando estaba por girar el pomo de su puerta y entonces las imágenes de la noche regresaron cuales flashes a su cabeza. Pero sobretodo esa parte.

 _Seguían abrazados, Kevin ya había regularizado su respiración, pero él continuaba acelerado._

 _\- Por cierto Doble- D, prométeme que no le contarás a nadie sobre esto. Lo que hicimos es muy personal y solo debe quedar entre nosotros. – El pelinegro, sin deshacer el gesto, se alejó solo un poco para mirar a su hermano al rostro._

 _\- ¿Me llamaste Doble-D?_

 _\- Te gusta tu apodo ¿no? Lo note, en la escuela te alegras cuando el idiota de tu amigo te llama así. – No respondió solo asintió felizmente con su cabeza- Bien, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ni siquiera a padre._

 _\- ¡Te lo prometo, hermano! – La felicidad de por fin llamarlo de ese modo, le hizo ignorar el hecho de que esa promesa le comprometía a mentir en un futuro._

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, como tampoco logró eludir ese raro sentimiento opresivo en su pecho, no logró darle un nombre pero sabia que algo andaba mal.

* * *

Se alegró al verlo bajar las escaleras principales pero reafirmó su teoría cuando vio el gesto pensativo en su rostro. Aquello de que se habían desvelado jugando no la convencía para nada, temió lo peor y que quizás Kevin lo hubiera golpeado, aunque de momento no veía lesión física alguna. Le sirvió el desayuno y su corazón se estrujó con la escena de Eddward pensativo solo observando su comida sin siquiera tocarla. Probablemente el pelirrojo si abusó de él en partes del cuerpo poco visibles. Decidida a ayudar al tierno niño, se animó a iniciar la conversación.

\- ¿No le apetece la comida joven?

\- ¿Eh? … ¡ah, no, no es eso! Es que… no tengo mucha hambre.

\- Si gusta puedo prepararle otra cosa. ¿De que tiene antojo?

\- No, está bien, además mi mami me decía que la comida no se debe desperdiciar.

\- Muy sabio consejo.

\- Mami era muy inteligente…

\- Joven Eddward, ¿hay algo que lo moleste?

\- ¿Qué me moleste?

\- Si, es decir, usted nunca se despierta tan tarde y siempre desayuna alegremente. ¿pasó algo malo?

\- Bueno, es que…

Era consciente que con algunos niños se debía ser perseverante, notaba que el pelinegro tenia deseos de hablar solo era cuestión de incitarlo a hacerlo. Hizo a un lado las normas estrictas a las cuales estaba sometida y se sentó al lado del niño, para tomarlo dulcemente de las manos.

\- Puedes confiar en mí. Mas que una niñera quiero ser tu amiga y cualquier cosa que me digas se quedará entre nosotros, algo te incomoda, te sentirás mejor si se lo cuentas a alguien.

Iba por buen camino, sintió las suaves manos contrarias aferrarse a las suyas. Solo esperaba que Kevin se tomará su tiempo bañándose y no se interpusiera.

\- Señora Emma, ¿usted tiene hermanos o hermanas? – Maldijo internamente a ese mocoso maleducado pelirrojo. Todas sus suposiciones estaban siendo confirmadas. Esperaba que Jonathan no se hiciera de la vista gorda en este aspecto de sus hijos o ella tomaría otras medidas sin importarle el renombre de la familia; tenía conocidos en servicios infantiles.

\- No, desgraciadamente no tuve la fortuna. Soy hija única.

\- Oh, ya veo…

\- Pero si desea consultarme algo, estoy segura que mis años de experiencia le serán de gran ayuda.

\- Entonces… ¿los hermanos deben ser muy unidos?

\- Generalmente lo son, sí. Claro que la relación es diferente para cada persona y familia.

\- ¿Cómo diferente?

\- Pues vera, como le dije, yo no tengo hermanos, pero mis amigas si los tenían y cada una se relacionaba de diversa manera con ellos. Algunas dormían juntas, otras se contaban sus secretos había quienes incluso compartían su ropa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, pero todas tenían algo en común y es que había amor de por medio.

\- Entonces los hermanos se demuestran su cariño de muchas maneras y no todas son igual.

\- Efectivamente, pero lo importante es que nunca se nos haga daño.

\- ¡Entiendo!

\- Joven Eddward, ¿su hermano lo ha…

\- ¡Por fin bajaste Doble-D!

\- ¡Kevin, buenos días!

Ese niño parecía el mismo demonio, la había interrumpido en la parte esencial. Se sintió derrotada cuando Kevin la mandó a preparar innecesariamente más comida y él tomaba su asiento. De momento dio por zanjado el tema porque evidentemente Eddward no hablaría con su hermano presente. Emma no lo sabía en ese momento, pero sería reemplazada una semana después, siendo esa su única indagación en el tema y por suerte tampoco se enteraría de que indirectamente sus palabras animaron a Edd a seguir los juegos de su hermano.

* * *

Nada más entrar en el comedor, fijó su vista en las piernas de su hermanito, quien las balanceaba infantilmente en la enorme silla para alguien tan pequeño. La mañana era calurosa; los shorts le daban una vista perfecta de esa tersa piel. Desde aquel percance en su habitación con su escondite, la presencia de la servidumbre se le antojaba sumamente molesta y ahora con su nuevo descubrimiento ese fastidio no hizo mas que aumentar. Sentía la mirada reprobatoria de esa mujer sobre su persona, últimamente lo observaba como si el simple hecho de estar sentado junto al ojiazul ya representara algo malo. Obviamente se desharía de ella, pero todo a su tiempo. Se sentó al lado de Eddward quien comenzó a comer alegremente. Harto advirtió como la vieja se colocaba detrás suyo esperando que el pelinegro terminara.

\- Emma.

\- Dígame joven.

\- Se me antojaron unos hot cakes, prepara unos.

\- Pero joven, recién acaba de desayunar.

\- Igual quedé con antojo. Prepara unos.

\- … Como ordene, solo esperaré a que el joven Eddward termine y …

\- No es necesario, yo puedo cuidar de mi hermanito. ¿Cierto, Doble-D?

\- ¡Claro! Descuida Emma

Saboreó la victoria en cuanto vislumbró la cara de desconcierto en la niñera. Nada mas al verla salir por la puerta del comedor con rapidez, cerró con seguro.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Preparando todo para el próximo juego.

\- Estamos desayunando

\- Termina para que podamos jugar.

\- De acuerdo.

En los próximos minutos mientras se secaba el cabello se dedicó a apreciar el físico del pelinegro. No se había dado a la tarea de observarlo a consciencia, su primera impresión había sido que parecía alguien muy débil pero ahora examinando su cabello, sus carnosos labios y recordando la suavidad de su piel; Eddward le parecía más bello que cualquier otra niña.

\- Termine, voy a dejar mis platos en el fregadero.

\- Primero juguemos

\- Pero…

\- Es solo un juego rápido

\- ¿Cómo el de ayer?

\- Parecido, pero no igual. Aquí habrá un ganador.

\- ¿Qué ganará?

\- Mmmm veamos, el juguete que elija del perdedor

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Si, ¿jugamos?

\- ¡Si!, ¿de qué trata?

\- Es el juego de no hacer ruido. Si logras permanecer en silencio sin que Emma te escuche, ganas. Si haces al menos un poco de ruido, yo gano.

\- ¡Que fácil!

\- Bueno, empecemos- Seguía sin poder creer lo ingenuo que resultó ser Edd, su inocencia no hacía más que provocarlo. Sin titubeos, movió su mano hacia la entrepierna del pelinegro, quien en automático cerró las piernas y lo miró asustado.

\- Es parte del juego, ¿ves que no es tan fácil?

\- No me harás daño, ¿verdad?

\- Que cosas dices, soy tu hermano, jamás te lastimaré y esto solo es un juego. – Lo observó quedarse pensativo para regresarle la mirada.

\- Bien

\- Abre las piernas – Encantado vio como accedía, sin perder mas tiempo, introdujo su mano en el short donde, por encima de la ropa interior, empezó a acariciar el miembro de su hermano. Lo excitaba verlo con los ojos cerrados algo acuosos, sonrojado y en el vano intento de no hacer ruido, cubrirse la boca. Su propio pene ya estaba erecto de solo escuchar los gemidos reprimidos, con su mano izquierda se masturbaba a la par que aumentaba las caricias con la diestra. El sonido de la batidora ocultó perfectamente la voz de Edd.

\- ¡Pa.. para… ya no… ahhhhh! – Antes de venirse, se acercó bruscamente a Edd para que pudiera besarlo mientras se corría.

\- ¡mmmmm! – Le fascinaba el panorama frente a sus ojos; el ojiazul respirando exhausto con su prenda machada, él con la mano llena de la misma sustancia y también con la ropa sucia.

\- ¡ah… me… me besaste!

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- … Creo que si

\- A mí también. Por cierto, perdiste.

\- Pero… tú, también hiciste ruido.

\- Fue al final y se cubrió con tu boca

\- ¡Eso es trampa!

\- Nunca dije las reglas

\- Malo – El mohin de cachetes inflados y mejillas sonrojadas le excitó. - Kevin, quiero cambiarme, me ensucie y tú igual.

\- Vamos arriba

\- ¿Y tus hot cakes?

\- No tengo hambre

\- No esta bien hacer trabajar a Emma solo porque si

\- Comeremos luego, además hay que esconder la ropa.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste, no hay que hacer que Emma trabaje de mas. Esto lo lavaremos nosotros.

\- Ok. ¿Qué juguete vas a querer?

\- No necesito ninguno, contigo me divierto bastante.

* * *

Ya estaba cerrando los ojos, dentro de poco se quedaría dormido, pese a todo continuó leyendo porque a ella también le gustaba mucho ese cuento.

\- Entonces el baku decidió…

\- ¿Por qué? – Se sorprendió de que aun pudiera formular preguntas, dentro de poco entraría en la inconciencia

\- ¿De que hablas, cariño?

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso el kappa? – Su adorado hijo no dejaba de asombrarla, desde que lo vio por vez primera no se imaginó cuanto lo amaría, luego cuando su maestro le comentó sobre el IQ su orgullo creció más. No era la primera vez que le leía ese relato para dormir pero si era la primera en la que dicha interrogación se hacía presente.

\- No lo se cielo. Desafortunadamente hay personas así en la realidad. Personas que dicen amarnos pero en realidad solo se aman ellos mismos, que no les interesamos y solo desean aprovecharse de las buenas intenciones de los demás. - Inevitablemente apareció el rostro de Jonathan en su mente. Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y al regresar a su presente se encontró con la imagen de su pequeño plácidamente dormido, quizás desde que había iniciado su explicación. Lo arropó amorosamente y depositó un cálido beso en su frente.

\- Descansa amor, solo espero que tú no te encuentres con esa clase de personas.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Meri Hany: Me encantan los comentarios enérgicos. Me animan mucho y ademas yo misma los hago cuando comento en mis fics favoritos. Pues ya ves que Emma salió de escena. Era alguien que solo quería ayudar y pues la precocidad de Kevin tiene su razón de ser (supongo que ya se intuye) pero se explicará a su tiempo.**

 **Chocolatito: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Te lo agradezco . Espero te haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, ya lo habia comentado en la pagina de face pero es importante por favor al momento de imaginarse a Edd y Kevin háganlo sin sus respectivos gorros.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Importante: Leer notas al final.**

 **CAPITULO 5: JUEGOS**

 _ **¿Por qué?**_ –Otra vez esa voz

Porque ahora me toma de la mano cuando vamos a la escuela.

Porque ahora me abraza y sonríe al verme.

Porque ahora mis compañeros ya no me molestan y me protege.

Porque ahora comemos juntos, charlamos, reímos y compartimos todo.

Porque ahora me ama.

Porque ahora yo también lo disfruto.

La voz se callaba.

* * *

 **Extractos del diario de Eddward Marion – Junio 2010, edad** : **8 año**

-/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|̅̅̅ےۍےےےےﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﭓﮗﮗﮗﮗﮗﮎﮎﮎ_ Está bien.

 **Julio 2010**

Estoy bien.

 **Octubre 2010**

El día de hoy fue muy lluvioso, desde que amaneció hasta que anocheció. Gracias a eso, no tuvimos clase de educación física en el patio sino en el gimnasio, de igual manera no me agradó. De vuelta a casa, jugamos "shiratori" Kevin y yo. Me dijo que no sabía las reglas y aun así jugó muy bien. Amo estar al lado de mi hermano, es muy cariñoso siempre me toma de la mano y aunque Padre no está en casa, puedo contarle todo a él porque me escucha y a cambio yo solo _ Espero que mañana salga el sol.

 **Diciembre** **2010**

El dijo que estaba bien porque era un día especial

Kevin me ama y _ _

No hice nada malo

 **Enero 2011**

¿Todos lo harán? Intenté imaginarme a Ed y Sara, pero me sentí mal, como esa vez*. Kevin dice que no todos lo hacen, solo los hermanos verdaderamente unidos y especiales y que este secreto es un lazo que nos unirá para siempre. Debe ser verdad, porque Kevin me quiere y yo no debo sentirme así, él me lo ha dicho. Debo disfrutar lo que hacemos porque son actos de amor.

 **Abril 2011 - último extracto, 9 años-**

Estoy feliz. Kevin me ha elogiado, me he vuelto bueno en nuestros juegos, puedo hacer que mi hermano lo disfrute más. Ahora puedo besarlo sin separarme, puedo enredar mi lengua con la suya tanto como él quiera, puedo acariciarlo y tragarlo sin tener nauseas. Kevin dice que aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero me enseñará todo.

* * *

 **2012 (Kevin: 12 años. Edd: 10 años)**

En ocasiones como estas, odiaba tener una maldita niñera, odiaba que la habitación de su Padre estuviera tan cerca. Joder, consideraba que con 12 años no requería de alguien que lo cuidara, obviamente su progenitor no pensaba igual. Porque si estuvieran solos, no debería reprimirse hasta en la noche y podría gemir sonoramente por la excelente felación que su hermano le estaba dando.

Cuando, un día antes de Navidad instruyó pacientemente a Edd sobre como dar una buena mamada y este solo logró darle unos cuantos lengüetazos antes de soltarse a llorar, no se imaginó lo bueno que se volvería con un poco de experiencia. Hacia tiempo que ya no se inmutaba, no cuestionaba nada y seguía sus ordenes al pie de la letra, lo mejor de todo es que cooperaba y por lo visto también lo gozaba bastante.

Sus encuentros fueron aumentando de nivel. Por un tiempo se conformó con masturbarse simultáneamente y con los besos franceses. Lo excitaban esos húmedos sonidos, chupar su lengua y el intercambio de saliva. No solo usaba su mano para complacerse, se declinaba más por el redondo y suave trasero de Edd, el panorama del pequeño moviendo sus caderas para alcanzar el clímax era delicioso, pero no era suficiente. Pasó de despojarlo de su pantalón a desnudarlo completamente, como estaba actualmente.

\- ¡Si, eres muy bueno, hermanito! – llamarlo con esa etiqueta, lo encendía sobremanera. - ¡Me vengo!- Pero nada comparado a observar al pequeño tragarse su semen.

\- ¿Estuvo bien?

\- Estupendo- Acarició su cabello, realmente había aprendido bastante bien.

\- ¿Crees que padre haya escuchado?

\- No hice tanto ruido

\- Pero si gritaste más alto.

\- No presumas, cuando yo te la mamo, te tienes que cubrir la boca para no gritar. – Resultaba bastante sencillo hacerlo sonrojar.

\- Lenguaje, Kevin.

\- Como sea, vamos a la cama.

\- Si

Le encantaba como obedientemente el pelinegro se abría de piernas para sentarse igual que la primera noche que "jugaron" pero ahora daba pequeños saltitos para que su miembro ya erecto, masajeara al suyo. Lo disfrutaba, en verdad, pero después de casi un año de hacer lo mismo, únicamente habían avanzado con el asunto de las felaciones, deseaba poseer ese pequeño cuerpo en su totalidad. Ya no era tan asiduo a ver pornografía como antes, gracias a Edd, sin embargo, deseaba penetrar a su hermano como esos hombres fornidos en los videos XXX.

Una vez que ambos se corrieron, Doble-D lo abrazaba para plantearle la misma pregunta que hacía en cada encuentro.

\- ¿Me quieres Kevin? – Sabia de sobra que correspondiendo el gesto y contestando un simple "Si" hacia feliz a su familiar y daban por terminado su cesión, pero esta vez no quería acabar ahí.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, creo que lo más importante es ¿tú me amas?

\- ¡Claro que te amo!

\- ¿Qué tanto me amas?

\- ¡Mucho!

\- y ¿Cómo puedo saber que tanto?

\- Bueno… yo…

\- Hay un modo de saberlo, pero solo si estas dispuesto a hacerlo. Es algo así como una prueba.

\- ¿Cómo en la escuela?

\- No, esta es diferente. Es algo que debes aceptar hacer y si lo haces estaré seguro que me amas como dices.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? - No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Pero no podía ser esta noche, debía preparar todo con antelación.

\- Te lo diré en su momento. Me alegra que aceptes. Ahora, vamos a dormir.

\- De acuerdo.

No se imaginó que demoraría tanto, pero el momento indicado llegó hasta tres semanas después, obtener el material necesario no fue difícil, con la información recopilada gracias a internet y a través de esta vía obtuvo todo. El problema radicaba en la molestia de los adultos. En primer lugar y el mas problemático: su padre.

El muy estúpido se la pasaba todos los días en la oficina y siempre regresaba hasta en la noche, solo ahora, se le ocurría llegar temprano y decidir ser el padre del año, pasando tiempo con ellos. Afortunadamente un viaje inesperado a Japón de cinco días le brindó la oportunidad esperada.

La niñera fue pan comido. Desde la entrometida Emma, ahora la nueva servidumbre resultaba menos molesta, solo se limitaban a hacer sus actividades y no metían las narices donde no les llamaban, Sasha fue la mejor opción, parecía odiar a los niños pues se limitaba a hacer las tareas del hogar y dirigirles la palabra solo lo necesario. A veces Kevin y Edd se preguntaban como alguien con aversión hacia los menores escogió por tal trabajo, como fuere el pelirrojo lo agradecía. No tuvo inconveniente alguno en colocar las gotas de clonazepam en la taza de café de la anciana de 40 años. Según las indicaciones de la caja, dormiría hasta entrada la mañana y ni un festival en plena sala la despertaría.

En cuanto escuchó los ronquidos, subió a la habitación del ojiazul, estaba ansioso por deleitarse. Encontró a su hermano, leyendo plácidamente, sentado junto a la ventana que daba hacia la calle.

\- Todo listo, vamos a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Jugaremos hoy también? Pero Sasha esta aquí, cuando Padre se va y nos dejan con la niñera no lo hacemos.

\- Descuida me asegure de que no nos escuche.

\- ¿Te aseguraste? ¿Cómo?

Tomó suavemente su mano, para primero darle pequeños besos y luego empezar a lamer cada dedo. Gustoso, observó que Edd no retiró la mano y en cambio un bello carmín apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Kev… Kevin…

\- No te preocupes por tonterías. Esta noche podremos gemir cuanto nos plazca. Vamos

\- … Si.

Nada mas cerraron la puerta con llave, empezaron a besarse como de costumbre. Hacían que sus lenguas danzaran una con la otra, cambiaban la inclinación de sus cabezas, sintió los brazos del pelinegro enroscarse alrededor de su cuello. La estatura siempre representó un ligero problema por lo que terminó el beso y cargo a su hermano apoyándose de sus glúteos de manera que este enredara sus piernas sobre su cadera.

\- Vamos a la cama. Hoy será una noche especial. - Aquella simple frase quedaría grabada por siempre en la mente del pequeño Doble-D.

La excitación de imaginarse lo que harían le provocó inmediatamente una erección. No quería juegos preliminares, anhelaba embestir ese delicado cuerpo y escuchar esa tierna voz pedir por más. Lo recostó rápidamente para desnudarlo a una velocidad que dejó estupefacto al más pequeño, eso jamás había pasado.

\- ¿Kevin, está todo bien?

\- De maravilla, joder, esto será genial. – Sin más preámbulos, se desvistió el mismo y procedió a sacar de su caja secreta; un lubricante.

\- ¿Para que es eso? – Un sentimiento de temor que no había aparecido desde hacia unos meses atrás, empezaba a molestar el corazón de Eddward.

\- Es para que entre mas rápido.

\- ¡¿Entre?! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – No sabía la razón pero sus latidos aumentaron su velocidad y esa pequeña molestia se incrementó al notar como su hermano se acercaba con los dedos de su mano derecha llena de una sustancia a simple vista; gelatinosa.

\- Shhhhh, tranquilo hermanito. Recuerda lo que me prometiste días atrás. Dijiste que me ibas a demostrar tu amor, esta es la manera de hacerlo.

\- Pe… pero ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando el pelirrojo se colocó encima de él y le dirigió una mirada llena de perversión (calificativo que el pequeño desconocía y nombro como "rara") mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Voy a hacerte mío. Me has chupado y yo a ti, nos hemos acariciado, ahora solo falta que yo meta mi pene en tu culo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso… no… yo… ¡NO!- Sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y empujó al pelirrojo, logrando salir de su acorralamiento. Bajó rápidamente de la cama, pero no salió de la habitación pues de inmediato escuchó la voz de Kevin, quien seguía en la misma posición, sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Entonces, no me amas.

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡te amo mucho! Pero… ¿no te lo puedo demostrar de otra manera?

\- Que tonto eres Eddward. – Estaba enojado, siempre era llamado por su mote, solo cuando Kevin estaba molesto lo llamaba por su nombre.

\- Kevin… - Las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, no sabía que hacer. Desvió su vista por unos segundos y de un momento a otro ya estaba nuevamente acorralado contra la pared por los brazos del pelirrojo.

\- Solo puede ser de esta manera. ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Te he lastimado antes?

\- No

\- ¿He hecho algo que no te guste antes?

\- Cr… No

\- ¿No te gusta cuando jugamos juntos?

\- S… Si. – Su mentón fue levantado delicadamente para ser besado de la manera más dulce.

\- Esto te gustará tanto como a mí, lo prometo. - Suavemente le fueron limpiadas sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Dolerá?

\- No. Tu me has lastimado cuando huiste.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Prométeme que ya no huirás.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Esta bien, ahora se buen niño y acuéstate en la cama y ábrete de piernas

\- Bien

El temor seguía, pero Kevin estaba en lo cierto, sus juegos se sentían bien y él nunca lo había lastimado; era un buen hermano. Acató las órdenes para volver a la posición inicial.

\- Relájate

\- Si, yo… - Cerró abruptamente las piernas en cuanto sintió un dedo de su hermano abrirse paso por su ano.

\- ¡Joder Edd, no las cierres!

\- ¡Sácalo! – Hizo el ademan para levantarse, pero rápidamente sintió la mano izquierda de su familiar sobre su hombro impidiéndolo y regresándolo a la cama. De nuevo fue besado, pero este no era cálido sino demandante, a la par que su pene era acariciado. Se dejo llevar al no sentir la intromisión del dedo pero su grito fue silenciado por el beso cuando de nueva cuenta su hermano introdujo el índice derecho, esta vez acompañado del medio.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que los dedos resbaladizos por el lubricante entraban y salían de su entrada, entonces el dolor desapareció para dar paso a una sensación agradable que se fue recorriendo hasta la punta de su pene.

\- Te dije que te gustaría.

\- ¡ahh, si… se… siente rico!- Cerró sus orbes y dejó de pensar para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

\- ¡Si, sigue gimiendo!

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- Esto te gustara más – Abrió súbitamente los ojos cuando percibió que ya no eran los dedos de su hermano lo que lo penetraba sino su miembro. Su grito de dolor fue callado por la mano del pelirrojo quien tenía un semblante irreconocible.

\- Estate quieto, también te gustará… ¡Maldición, que bien se siente estar en ti!

\- ¡MMMMM!- Su boca era cubierta con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda era detenido para no levantarse. Sentía como el pelirrojo metía y sacaba su miembro, veía su cara inundada por el placer. Sus ojos rojos estaban cerrados, pero en un instante los abrió para mirarlo lascivamente.

\- Ahora eres mío, mi dulce hermanito.

Cinco, las contó, fueron cinco las embestidas que llegò a percibir antes de apagar su cerebro, antes de seguir sintiendo dolor, antes de decirse así mismo: "esto está mal", antes de empezar a gemir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando intentò plasmar toda esa mezcla de emociones y sensaciones, de nueva cuenta experimentó aquella barrera imaginaria en su cerebro que le impedía mover su mano a voluntad, con la punta de la pluma en su diario, su mano empezó a temblar y entonces solo feos garabatos salieron de su mente, trazados de manera tan violenta que rompió el papel en dos ocasiones. Siente lagrimas en sus ojos que rápidamente limpia y escribe con velocidad: "Estoy bien"

* * *

 **Hola, sufrí mucho para subir este capitulo porque no se** **reflejó** **el resultado que yo deseaba gracias a fanfiction... me explico, en el diario de Edd, inicialmente tenia contemplado hacer garabatos (en lo que aquí ven que son lineas) pero la plataforma me las borraba, después lo quise dejar en forma de tachado pero igual me lo borraba. Intente copy paste y no funciono, en fin.**

 **Shiratori:** **Es un juego de palabras encadenadas en que cada jugador debe decir una palabra que empiece por el kana final de la palabra anterior. No se hace distinción entre hiragana y katakana. Obviamente como Kevin y Edd hablan ingles, ellos jugaron una** **versión** **en la que el jugador solo debia decir una palabra que comenzara con la ultima silaba de la palabra dicha por el anterior jugador.**

 **Con aquella vez, Edd se refiere a la primera noche en que Kevin lo** **tocó.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado, les invito a dejar un comentario.**


End file.
